


In Sickness And In Health

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Patrick doesn't feel well. He doesn't tell anybody.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	In Sickness And In Health

Pete watched as his lover adjusted his guitar strap, a concerned look on his face. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Patrick looked up, his glasses threatening to slide off his nose. "Fine. Why?"

Pete shrugged. "You look pale." Gently pushing Patrick's glasses back where they belonged, he used it as an excuse to brush his fingers across his forehead, "Are you coming down with something? You feel a little warm."

"I'm fine," Patrick said, his voice firm. "It's nothing. Let's just go out and try to have a good show. Okay?" 

Pete gave Patrick a look. "Okay. But I reserve the right to ask you again after the show."

"No problem." He leaned in for a kiss. "Try not to do anything too crazy tonight? San Antonio is still recovering from your last escapade."

Pete grinned. "But you have to admit...it was fun."

Patrick had to smile at that. "Yeah, it was." Both men headed on stage.

*****

It wasn't until after the show that Patrick realized that he was in trouble.

Pausing in their dressing room. Patrick managed to lift his head up enough to look in the mirror. _Pale,hands sweating, feeling like I'm going to throw up...something's wrong,_ he realized. _Pete. Have to tell Pete._ Belatedly, he realized that Pete had gone ahead to the hotel to change clothes. _Have to get someone..._

"Hey man...you okay?"

Turning to face Joe, his whole world began to spin as his vision went gray. Joe barely had time to catch him before he hit the floor.

*****

Pete had just gotten back to the hotel when his phone beeped. _Andy,_ he saw, checking hs watch. _What could it be this late? I was coming right back._ Usually Andy was dead tired after banging on his drums for two hours. He clicked on the drums icon and read the incoming text.

 **Trick in hospital. Collapsed after show. Come ASAP.** It read, followed by the hospital's address.

Pete took off at a dead run.

He burst through the emergency room doors a half hour later thanks to traffic, making a beeline for his bandmates standing at the end of the hall. "What in the hell happened?" he couldn't help yelling. "When I left him, he was fine!"

Andy held up a hand to stop the diatribe Pete was winding himself up for "Before you get started...he's okay. They checked him out and he's gonna be fine. It's just exhaustion."

Pete slumped into the nearest chair. "Thank fucking God."

Joe sat down next to him. "You didn't notice he wasn't feeling well?"

Pete glared at him. "I did notice. He kept insisting that he was okay!"

"Well, he wasn't." Andy said, his arms folded across his chest. "Scared the fuck out of both of us. He took a nose dive right in the dressing room."

Pete ran a hand across his face, "But the doctors says he's going to be okay?" he pressed. "They're sure?"

Joe nodded. "Just needs to rest for about a year, same as we all fucking do." He sighed as well. "Thank God the tour is almost over."

Pete stood up. "Can I see him?"

Andy nodded. "They're going to admit him. Apparently his stats are still a little wonky, but they're going to release him tomorrow morning if he does okay tonight." He put a hand on Pete's arm. "Pete...he is okay."

The bassist sighed. "I'm just going to talk to him, that's all," he said, looking at Andy. "This gets nipped in the bud right the fuck now."

"Pete." Joe looked up. "Don't yell at him too much. He got scared, too."

"I won't," Pete promised. "But he has to know he scared us. This can't happen again."

Andy nodded. "Go check on him. We'll wait here." nodding again, Pete ducked into the hospital room.

Leaning over the singer, he brushed his lips against Patrick's forehead. "Hey, you," he whispered. "Open those eyes for me, baby."

Patrick's eyes flickered open. "Hey you." He reached out, grasping Pete's fingers. "I'm glad you're here."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else," Pete said softly, using his free hand to brush a finger over Patrick's pale cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Stomach hurts," Patrick confessed, grimacing. "And I'm a little woozy still." He closed his eyes. "How much trouble am I in?"

"Quite a bit," Pete remarked. "You scared the fuck out of all of us, baby. Poor Joe almost had a heart attack."

"Payback for Kansas City." Patrick sighed. "Do me a favor? Yell at me later? Tired..."

"Later," Pete agreed, kissing him. "But it's going to be a good one, so just prepare yourself."

"I will." he sighed. "Pete...I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Just...next time? Say something if you're not feeling well." Pete's tone was pleading. "You're allowed to have a bad day, especially at the end of the tour."

"I'll remember. I promise." He clutched at Pete's fingers. "Stay? Please?"

"Always for you," Pete promised as he pulled up a chair. "Rest, baby mine. I'll be here." He watched as Patrick drifted off to sleep, leaving him alone to brood.

*****

The next day, Pete knocked on the hospital room door before throwing a duffel bag at Patrick. "Hey, Lunchbox. The clothes you asked for."

"Thanks." Patrick quickly got changed. "They cut mine off when they brought me in."

"Yeah. Joe has them, but I don't think they're salvagable." He watched as Patrick pulled on his jeans. "I'm gonna give you fair warning. Joe and Andy are outside waiting for you. They're gonna read you the riot act." At Patrick's outraged look, he continued. "And you're gonna sit down, shut the fuck up and listen to them both for once in your goddamned life." His tone turned pleading again. "Please, baby. When Andy texted me...I almost hit the floor."

"I'm sorry," Patrick managed to look contrite. "I'll behave."

"You damn well better," Pete warned. "I love you, baby. I want to keep you for awhile."

Patrick reached out, tears in his eyes. "I am sorry."

Taking pity on him, Pete pulled him into a hard hug. "It's okay, sweetheart. Over and done." He put his arm around him. "Let's get out of here."

They met Joe and Andy in the lobby. The moment Andy saw the singer he wrapped his arms around him in a hard hug and held him for a long moment. Then, to Joe and Pete's surprise, he slapped him on the back of the head, knocking off his hat in the process.

Patrick gave him a look as he picked up his hat and put it back on. "Ow!"

"You deserved that," Andy said matter of factly.

"You deserve about a dozen of them, man," Joe stated as he hugged Patrick as well. "If you pull something that stupid ever again we're gonna kick your ass all the way back to Chicago. Got it?"

"Got it," Patrick said. "And I am sorry."

Pete nodded. "And all is right with the world." He picked up the duffel, giving Patrick a look when he tried to take it. "Don't even think it," he warned. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

*****

Once back at the bus, Pete pulled Patrick into another hug. "You okay? Do you need anything?" 

Patrick shook his head. "I'm okay. Just tired." he laid his head on Pete's shoulder. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Pete kissed him. "And I'm seconding Joe. This shit doesn't happen again."

"Loud and clear." They shared another kiss. "When I said in sickness and in health I didn't think I'd take it quite so literally."

Pete's face went white. "And you're not allowed to joke about it either."

Patrick winced. "I didn't mean it," he said. "I'm sorry, love."

Pete forced himself to relax. "Okay," he said finally. "Okay."

"Can I make it up to you?" Patrick asked, looking up.

Pete thought for a moment. "When we finally get home," he finally said. "Then I'll nail you to the nearest flat surface." His eyes danced merrily. "Deal?"

Patrick nodded and pulled him into yet another kiss. "Deal."


End file.
